Bom
by revabhipraya
Summary: Halaman belakang rumah Arthur hari itu tidak aman. Sama sekali.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Halaman belakang rumah Arthur hari itu tidak aman. Sama sekali.

 **Bom** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Arthur sedang menikmati waktu bersantainya di rumah hari itu. Akhir-akhir ini negaranya damai; tidak ada demo tidak jelas, tidak ada masalah negara yang kelewat rumit, dan tidak ada ancaman luar negeri yang berbahaya. Itulah yang membuatnya bisa menyeduh teh dengan damai pagi ini. Tidak ada gangguan, tidak ada ancaman. Semuanya damai dan sejahtera. Bahagia itu sederhana, ya?

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Pria yang dipanggil menghentikan gerakannya mengaduk teh. Ia menoleh. "Apa?"

"Gawat! Ada bom di halaman belakang!"

Arthur mematung. "A-apa?"

"Bom! Cepat! Kita harus segera menjinakkannya!"

"A-a-a―"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk galau, Arthur!"

Mudah sekali hari indahnya dibolak-balik, ya?

.

Ludwig tengah menikmati santap siangnya, sosis panggang, dengan santai di ruang makan. Hari itu ia meminta Feliciano untuk tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya dulu. Lagi pula, Feliciano sedang punya urusan sendiri di negaranya. Kebetulan sekali.

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi. Ludwig tersentak kaget. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak sosis yang tadi sedang ia kunyah.

"Uh ... halo." ucapnya setelah mengangkat telepon.

" _Ludwig! Kau kurang ajar! Cepat datang kemari!_ "

"Ah ..." Ludwig mengerjap beberapa kali. "Siapa ini?"

" _Arthur! Cepat kau datang ke negaraku!_ "

"Ya ... tapi ..." Ludwig melirik koran yang dibacanya sebelum makan tadi. "Bukankah penerbangan ke negaramu semuanya dibatalkan?"

" _Ya, kecuali penerbanganmu! Makanya cepat datang ke sini!_ "

Ludwig hendak merespons lagi, tetapi Arthur sudah lebih dulu memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka.

"Ah ..." Ludwig menggaruk kepalanya heran. Rusak sudah hari istirahatnya yang indah hanya karena kerusuhan yang disebabkan oleh Arthur.

.

Ludwig tiba di Inggris dengan penerbangan pertama yang dapat ia temukan―benar ternyata, penerbangan untuknya tidak dibatalkan. Meski Ludwig datang ke Inggris semata-mata untuk memenuhi panggilan Arthur yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya, tidak ada salahnya menikmati negara ini, 'kan?

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Arthur, Ludwig melihat kepanikan merajalela. Ada segerombolan gadis dengan rambut acak-acakan yang berdiri di depan salon, turis asing yang hanya berdiri bengong di depan London Bridge, pria yang tidak masuk kantor, serta tentara yang berjaga di setiap sisi jalan.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan negara Arthur, sih? Ludwig heran.

Setibanya di depan rumah Arthur, Ludwig makin kaget lagi. Gerombolan orang yang berdiri panik di sepanjang jalan tadi tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kepanikan yang terjadi di rumah Arthur. Banyak orang mengelilingi pekarangannya, entah apa yang ingin mereka lihat. Garis polisi terpasang mengelilingi rumah Arthur, seolah ditemukan korban pembunuhan di belakangnya.

"Permisi, permisi," ucap Ludwig sambil berusaha melewati lautan manusia yang mengelilingi rumah Arthur. Ia berusaha menerobos, tapi tampak nihil jika melihat kerumunan yang sebegitu padatnya.

"Ada apa di sini?" tanya salah seorang pria kepada teman prianya di samping. Ludwig menyimak.

"Penangkapan teroris?" balas temannya sama-sana tidak tahu. Ludwig mengernyit. Tidak mungkin penangkapan teroris membuat Arthur sampai memanggilnya untuk datang segala.

"Tidak, itu pasti benda mati," sahut temannya yang pertama. Ludwig setuju dengan yang satu ini.

"Mayat?" balas temannya lagi.

"Sepertinya bukan karena tidak ada ambulans di sini," tukas temannya. "Oh, tapi ada tim penjinak bom."

Tubuh Ludwig menegang. _Jangan-jangan ..._

"Ah, permisi," ujar Ludwig dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil terus menerobos kerumunan. Kali ini ia kerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menerobos. Dia khawatir yang Arthur temukan di rumahnya adalah _itu_. Ludwig bisa paham mengapa Arthur memanggilnya jika memang _itu_ yang ia temukan.

Berhasil lolos dari kerumunan, kini Ludwig harus menghadapi polisi yang berjaga di sekitar garis kuning. Setelah Ludwig berkata bahwa Arthur memanggilnya, barulah ia dipersilakan masuk.

"Arthur! Apa―"

"KAU!" Belum sempat Ludwig menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Arthur sudah menunjuk-nunjuk badan besar pria itu dengan marah. "Berani-beraninya meninggalkan bom di rumahku!"

"S-sebentar, itu―"

"Kita sudah berdamai, Ludwig, untuk apa kau menaruh _itu_ di sini? Di pekarangan rumahku pula!"

"M-makanya sebentar! Itu―"

"Terlebih lagi, ada namamu di atasnya!"

"Sebentar!" seru Ludwig kencang. "Aku bahkan belum tahu ada apa di sini!"

Arthur merengut. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Masa, sih?"

"Aku punya dugaan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya yakin."

"Hm." Arthur membalikkan badan. "Ikut aku ke halaman belakang."

Ludwig mengekori Arthur ke halaman belakang rumah pria itu. Rupanya rumah Arthur jauh lebih luas daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Setibanya di halaman belakang, Ludwig melihat kerumunan lain. Kali ini kerumunan itu hanya terdiri dari polisi biasa dan tim penjinak bom. Begitu Arthur dan Ludwig mendekat, mereka otomatis menyediakan jalan. Barulah Ludwig tahu―dan sadar―apa yang Arthur permasalahkan sejak tadi.

Di halaman belakang rumah Arthur, tepatnya di bawah tanahnya, ada sebuah bom hidrogen yang Ludwig kenali sebagai hasil tangannya dulu semasa Perang Dunia II. Ia ingat pernah menanamkan bom di Inggris dulu, tetapi setelah perang usai, ia lupa mengambilnya kembali. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia malah lupa pernah menanam bom di Inggris.

"Di atasnya ada nama negaramu, makanya aku langsung menghubungimu." Arthur menunjuk bom tersebut. Ya, Ludwig bisa melihatnya. "Bom ini masih aktif. Tim penjinak bomku khawatir bom ini akan meledak saat mereka menjinakkannya."

"Ya." Ludwig berlutut di depan bom itu. "Ini bom hidrogen. Beratnya lima ratus kilogram."

"Ooh, lima rat―APA?!"

"Kalau meledak, bukan hanya rumahmu yang akan rusak." Ludwig mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi seluruh Inggris."

"K-k-k-kau tega meledakkan negaraku?!" tanya Arthur dramatis. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan ketakutan. Agaknya dia mulai tertular Francis.

"Saat itu zaman perang dan aku sedang terdesak, mau bagaimana lagi," desah Ludwig sambil bangkit berdiri. "Bomnya tidak akan meledak jika detonatornya tidak ditekan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Arthur bergidik. "Di mana detonatornya?"

"Itu ... akan jadi masalah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lupa meletakkannya di mana."

"..."

"..."

"BISA-BISANYA KAU LUPA!"

"Sudah lewat puluhan tahun, Arthur! Aku tidak punya ingatan fotografis!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus cari detonator itu dan mengamankannya agar tidak meledak!" Arthur mendengus kesal. "Sedangkan untuk penjinakan bom ini ..."

"Tidak bisa dijinakkan."

Arthur mendelik. "Kau bercanda."

"Tidak." Ludwig menggeleng. "Bom hidrogen tidak bisa dijinakkan, hanya bisa diamankan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, selama detonatornya tidak ditekan, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan meledak."

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau tidak akan menekan detonatornya saat kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak mau memicu perang, jadi tidak akan kulakukan," balas Ludwig. "Seperti katamu tadi, aku akan mengamankan detonatornya begitu aku menemukannya."

"Ya sudah." Arthur menggaruk kepalanya. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Angkat saja." Ludwig menunjuk bom tersebut dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak akan mudah dan cepat. Setidaknya butuh dua hari sampai bom itu berhasil kauamankan."

Arthur tersentak. "Aku harus membatalkan seluruh penerbangan sampai dua hari ke depan?!"

"Untuk apa? Kan sudah kubilang bomnya tidak akan meledak."

"Hm. Benar juga." Arthur memiringkan bibirnya. "Setelah diangkat, apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap bomnya?"

"Terserah, toh ini negaramu."

"Kukirim balik padamu, ya?"

Ludwig mendecih. "Untuk apa?"

"Tidak tahu, kan kau yang membuatnya."

"Karena bom ini ada di negaramu, maka bom ini jadi urusanmu." Ludwig mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak ikut campur."

"Cih, curang."

"Ada lagi yang mau kautanyakan dariku?" tanya Ludwig sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, tapi sampai bom ini berhasil diangkat, kau harus tinggal di rumahku!" Arthur menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak mau ambil risiko detonatornya kauledakkan!"

"Uh ... baiklah."

"Dan kau harus memandu para penjinak bomku untuk mengamankan bom itu!"

"O ... ke."

"Dan!" Arthur menyipitkan mata. "Kalau kau kabur, aku akan mengirim bom ini ke negaramu."

"Uh ... ya sudah."

"Sekarang!" Arthur melangkah menuju tim penjinak bomnya. "Kita harus mengangkat bom ini dan mengamankannya. Segera!"

Tim penjinak bom pun mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

 **FIN (1)**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di Inggris, Ludwig menerima paket tak bernama.

Benda itu berat, bahkan kurir butuh alat khusus untuk mengangkutnya. Firasat Ludwig sebenarnya tidak enak, tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak kiriman kurir.

Ludwig membuka paket tersebut dan menemukan bom hidrogen buatannya yang minggu lalu membuatnya harus terbang ke Inggris.

Ada pesan terselip di dalam paket itu. Ludwig membacanya.

 _Aku membagi dua bom itu! Jadi kalau kau tekan detonatornya, aku punya jaminan setidaknya kau ikut meledak! Haha! -Arthur_

Ludwig tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

 **FIN (2)**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Judul artikel yang pagi ini kubaca di koran: Bom di London, Penerbangan Dibatalkan. Langsung dong aku baca karena heran, kalau ada bom kok media sosial gak rame?

Ternyata, ditemukan bom hidrogen 500 kg buatan Jerman dari semasa Perang Dunia II :"D pantesan nggak rame karena cuma ditemukan bom, bukan ada pengeboman. Tapi lalu keidean bikin fanfik ini! XD

Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
